Doubt
by Ailu Chan
Summary: Oh, right. Sakura’s wide smile. It was her smile, bright, sincere and happy. He was too distracted looking at her when Naruto asked him, and like an idiot he had nodded and said yes.


**Summary**: Oh, right. Sakura's wide smile. It was her smile, bright, sincere and happy. He was too distracted looking at her when Naruto asked him, and like an idiot he had nodded and said yes.

**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura.

**Warnings**: Extremely fluffy and plotless and ugh. But everybody loves fluff, don't they? I just wanted to publish _something_ before fully getting into my main fic translation. About that, English isn't my first language, so please forgive my eventual mistakes. Feel free to point them out, I'd be glad.

* * *

**D o u b t**

* * *

After a long, very long work day; showered, with her hair brushed, perfumed, Haruno Sakura let herself fall onto the bed. She didn't even have time to slow down, and it wasn't that she wasn't tired, because she was, but she felt like she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She tried to close her eyes, and relax, but she couldn't. Her head was working too fast for a eleven at night on a Wednesday. The lamp on the bedside table was switched on, so she sat up a little and grabbed grabbed a little notebook from the drawer, full with loose papers between the covers, and a pen. She took out the cap with her mouth and opened the notebook, starting to read a couple of brochures and comparing them.

She looked up when she heard the sound of the water from the shower stop. A few seconds later Uchiha Sasuke got out with his black boxers, a towel hanging on his shoulders, and round little water drops falling majestically down his chest from his hair.

Inalterable, he walked with a blank expression to the bedside, he dried his hair even more with the towel, and then he hanged it on a chair. Sakura was watching him, biting her lip, poking her cheek with the top of the pen. Sasuke laid down impassible, next to her, with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

_That's it?_ She wondered_. No 'how did your day go', no goodnight kiss?_ He curved down her lips, pouting, growling at her inner, but said nothing. She went on reading the brochures, thinking about which catering company she should hire.

_What's a fucking catering for if he isn't going to kiss you before going to sleep? If he doesn't even care about how did your day go?_

She slapped herself mentally, she shouldn't think like that. Sasuke had had a long work day too, being the sensei of those insufferable brats, like he called them.

She turned once more to see him. He seemed asleep, but she knew better, he wasn't. His breathing was regular enough to seem asleep, but fortunately not even the best shinobi could control its heart beating, and she could hear it due to her keen, shinobi-developed ears. He was just pretending.

_He's a little boy. Escaping from what annoys him, pretending to be asleep._

She frowned, and looked down. _I don't annoy Sasuke-kun_, she replicated to her inner.

_Well that's not what he always says_, her inner said, bothered_. "Annoying, annoying, annoying." That's the only thing he says._

Before noticing it, Sakura was, stupidly enough, fighting back the tears threatening to slip down her cheeks. Her inner was very cruel.

_Sasuke-kun is cruel_, inner muttered.

She breathed in deeply, trying not to cry. It was a stupidity. Sasuke was very nice with her, what her inner was saying was a lie. And yet, she didn't know why she was listening. Why she felt so bad.

_And on top of that, you're fat_, her inner attacked again. She clenched her teeth till it hurt. If it were a physical being, and not a stupid creation of her stupid mind, she would hit it. _Fat, fat and fat._

She looked down and the sight didn't help at all. She realized she would burst in tears in any moment. She tried, at no avail, taking a deep breath to avoid it, but it didn't. She put the notebook and the brochures aside and decided to go down and take a glass of water, at least Sasuke wouldn't see her cry that way. She wanted to save him the _annoyance_.

She stood up and heard Sasuke grunt. She was petrified, and turned partially to see him, and saw his eyes were still closed.

"I'm thirsty, Sasuke-kun. I'll be right back." She had learnt to educate her voice, not letting it falter. She smiled weakly at herself when she got a nice and amiably tone out of her mouth.

She walked to the room door and Sasuke grunted again.

"Sakura. Go back to bed. It's late."

She pretended she didn't listen to him and went downstairs anyway. Sasuke snorted lowly. _Nuisance_.

He stayed there, lying on his back, hands behind his head, ignoring the light that slightly dazzled him. Thinking about how an imbecile the dobe was when he suggested him to have gennins in his charge. He smirked when he remembered how he kicked his ass when he was assigned to his twelve year old pupils. And clenched his teeth when he remembered the wide, wide grin the blonde had had when he told him there was no turning back.

Now he was jammed with three brats, twelve year old each. Who were imbeciles, helpless and weak. And _he_ was supposed to make them strong. When he was given the happy news, he had wanted to kill himself with his own chidori.

How the hell was he convinced? Now he wasn't free, now he had to spent every fucking morning training with three insufferable brats.

Oh, right. Sakura's wide smile. It was her smile, bright, sincere and happy. He was too distracted looking at her when Naruto asked him, and like an idiot he nodded and said yes. That smi-

He snapped his eyes open.

Sobs.

Sobs coming from the kitchen.

"Dammit."

He stood up and went downstairs, running. It was the second time in a week, and it was becoming a tradition. He muttered some other curses as he rushed to the kitchen, and when he reached the door, having passed through the enormous hallways of the Uchiha mansion, he stopped.

He stared with keen and careful eyes the pink haired woman sobbing in one corner, her face to the wall, leaning her legs onto the lower cupboard.

"Sakura."

She stopped her sobs and looked up, without facing him. An incredible wave of rage went through her.

"Leave me alone! Go away, Sasuke!"

Completely ignoring her, he walked towards her, his feet shuddering because of the cool contact with the floor; until he was two mere steps away from her.

"This is horrible," She sobbed.

"What-?"

"EVERYTHING!" She shouted in his face, turning to face him, not hiding her swollen eyes anymore.

She tried to stand right and lifted one of her hands, and started listing with her fingers.

"The catering, the waiters, the tableclothes are still left and Ino isn't finished with the flowers yet."

"That's all?" He asked, tired, just wanting to go to bed and sleep once and for all.

He run a hand through his hair and stepped once more, stretching his arms, inviting her into an embrace. She, snorting, turned around, crossing her arms, with the jaw high in the air. Trying not to cry again.

"No," She muttered. "As if this weren't enough, you don't love me. How am I going to marry a man who doesn't love me!?"

Sasuke lowered his head, shaking it softly.

"Sakura…"

"And as if _that_ wasn't enough, I'm fat. The fucking dress isn't going to fit me, and it's all your fault, stupid Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. Sakura widened her eyes, turned towards him and pointed him with a finger.

"And don't you _dare_ smirk, bastard!"

The black haired man chuckled. It was… Amusing seeing her change emotions and sentiments within seconds. Sakura burst out in tears and leant against his bare chest, poking him with her fists. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his jaw on her head.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…"

Briefly, he kissed the top of her head.

"And yet, you love me."

Weakly, Sakura looked up his dark eyes. The green faced the black, and before they noticed, their lips were pressed in a kiss.

Sakura moaned in the kiss, and Sasuke lifted her in his arms, bride style, and took her upstairs. He left her smoothly on the bed, and turned off the lights, lying next to her. The pink haired girl curled up her knees, her back facing him, and Sasuke just grunted. At least she wasn't crying anymore, but she was still mad.

Sasuke hugged her softly from behind, bringing her closer to him and inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. He put a hand over her belly and carressed it carefully. He smirked when he found it was bulkier and bulkier. Sakura struggled with his arms till she found herself comfortable and protected, finally. His big and strong arms were surrounding her and his hands were where their baby was. She smiled slightly.

_Sasuke-kun's so nice with us_, her inner whispered. She contained her laughter.

"Love you, Sasuke-kun,"

_So do I, Sakura.

* * *

_

**A**uthor's **N**otes: Thank you for reading :) Review if you liked it? :3

AND, thanks to UnkownPersonality, who corrected some of my mistakes; and to littlefreakshow, who also did and is gonna be my beta from now on. THANKS! :D


End file.
